In Your Dreams
by iwriteokstories
Summary: What happens when a girl and her friends get mixed up in the Avatar world! Find out!
1. The Wish

Chapter 1:The Wish

(sighs) 'Why do Geminis get bored so easily?' It was one of those tipical (sp?) Satarsay mornings when my sis was with her friends, my mom at a party and me alone(it was barely 11:30 AM too!) 'Wait, 11:30? Avatar!" I ran downstairs and flicked the Tv on. Then I went to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

(3 hours later)

"Man, that was the best marathon ever!" I said to the empty house. They had played all the good episodes. The first episode, The siege of the North parts 1 and 2, The storm, Jet, and the second episode. "I'm bored again!"

I picked up the phone from the desk and dialed my friend's number. "Hello, no one is here to answer your call. Please leave a messa…" So much for that idea. Natallie never answers the phone! I started my super slow computer and downloaded pictures of Aang off of this website called Distant Horizon. 'If only Aang were real,'

"That's it, I'm going to Natallie's house!" I picked up my wallet (just in case we went somewhere) and put the Christmas money I got. I took a hair tie to put my hair in later.

After getting dressed, I opened the garage for my bike and pulled my helmet on. I was just about to go, but, I thought. "Oh, I wish I was in the Avatar World!"


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Chapter 2:The Mysterious Girl

"AHHHHH!" I was falling! I turned around in midair and saw nothing but blue ocean water.

"I'm bored! I wish something exciting would happen," Why did Aang get bored so easily? "Aang!" Katara shouted. "What's that?" "I'll go check," 'finally! Something to do!' Aang opened his glider and flew up into the sky. 'who is she?' Aang saw a girl, unconscious, falling out of the sky! 'Well, whoever she is, might as well save her,' Aang closed his glider and grabbed the girl by her waist, holding her below him and headed stairght for the ground. Aang noticed her clothes. 'These look like airbender clothes!' Aang thought, surprised. Aang pulled his bison whistle from his pocket and blew it.

Appa had been sleeping, but headed towards Aang who was now really close to the ground. Aang sat himself and the girl on Appa's saddle. 'why does she look so familiar? It's like she's from a dream I cant remember…..' Appa finally landed on the ground. "Thanks Appa," The boy said, patting Appa's head.

"Aang, who is she?" Katara asked, approaching Appa. "I'm not sure, but I think she will be alright. Can you help me put her down?" "Yea, sure," It was in the middle of January and it was still snowing. "Bad news guys," Sokka had been sleeping two minutes ago and then had been rummaging for food in the bag. "Fire Nation?" Katara asked, eyes growing big.

"No, worse," "What can be worse than the fire Nation?" Aang asked, getting worried. "NO FOOD, AND NO MONEY!" "Sokka!" Katara and Aang said at the same time.


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New friends

The next thing I remember was seeing these big, gray, eyes right in my face. "AHHH!" I sat up, and ran out of the tent before I even got a good look at the guy. "Wait, come back! I didn't mean to scare you!" "Aang, where are you going?" "To go see if that girl is alright!" "Ask her if she has any food!" Sokka yelled to Aang. "Can't you think about anything but food?" "Nope," Katara rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Okay, I think I lost him. Maybe I can call 911 on my cell phone…." I stopped. 'These weren't the clothes I was wearing! What did those freaks do, strip me or something?' I looked at my new clothes. A white, what they call peasant shirt and brown shoes with long light brown socks. My skirt had two layers; the top half yellow and the bottom half orange, slightly showing the bottom half. I searched my purse (now a brown bag), for my cell phone, but instead I found a bison whistle. 'No, it can't be true!' Instead of 30 dollars, I found an assortment of gold, copper and sliver pieces. 'No!' I was also wearing a fur jacket, but it was fo fur, don't ask me why. "It's true! I'm in the Avatar World!"

I heard footsteps crunching in the snow. I hid behind a huge redwood tree. "I don't want to hurt you, I just want to see if you are Okay! Hello?" 'Oh my god, it's Aang! My wish came true!' I came from behind the redwood tree. "Hello," I said, now in my curious mode. "I'm sorry I frightened you, I just wanted to see if you were still alive!" "It's Okay, it's just that I'm not from around here (big time!). My name is Sophia," "My name is Aang. Where do you live?"

Aang's eyes had grown big with curiosity. 'Who was this girl?' "Its kind of a long story," I explained to him how I came from a different world, made a wish, and ended up falling from the sky. I also mentioned how my clothes and money changed when I got here. I kept seeing Aang glance at my coat, then realized why. "Don't worry, It's not real animal fur, it's fo fur," What's fo fur?"

"Its this stuff that isn't animal's fur," "What's it made out of?"

"You know, I'm not really sure," Aang's stomache growled. "I'm hungry too," "Lets see if we can find some fruit or something," "Aang? I have one more question," "Huh?" "Are these air bender clothes?" "That's what I was wondering. I think so," "Then that means I can bend!" I created an air scooter with ease. "Yah! This is fun!" I jumped off the air scooter. "How is it possible that I'm an air bender?" "I'm not really sure,"

After collecting some food, Aang and I sat on the grass. "Aang?" "Yea?" "Tag, your it!" "Hey no fair!" Aang and I played tag for a while. "How old are you anyway?" "Eleven," I begun to spin around really fast. Each time I pasted Aang I said something. "Even-Though-I-Don't-Act like it!" Aang gasps. I stopped. "Aang, what is- Ahh!" Water landed on my head. (slightly mad) Aang laughed. I cross my arms.

"Sorry, but didn't you even know you were water bending?" "No," Aang and I stared at each other in silence. "Let me try something," I tried to concentrate on a small pebble, and managed to pick it up(without touching it!). I then tried to shoot fire into the lake. I did eventually make fire, but I caught the grass on fire.

Aang put the grass out. "That was amazing!" Except for the part when the grass caught on fire,"

"This is really strange. Can you help me put the food in my bag?" "Sure," Aang saw into my bag. "Wow! That's a lot of money!" "Really?" I asked, looking into the bag full of metal pieces.


	4. Soaring

Chapter 4: Soaring

When we got back from the woods, Sokka came running towards us. "Food!" He yelled, happily. "Sokka! Excuse my obnoxious brother. Hi, my name is Katara," I already knew who she was, thanks to television. I took her outstretched hand and shook it. "My name's Sophia. Momo picked up a mango and started peeling it. Sokka stopped eating. "mane's Pokka," He said, mouth still full. Momo licked his hands and wanted to shake mine, instead I patted him on the head.

"Sokka, you ate all the food!" Aang exclaimed. (sighs) "Guess we have to go into that small Earth village for the 50th time. Sophia, want to come with me?" I was a bit surprised how Aang had instant trust in me, but might as well! "Um.. sure!" "Climb on Appa," Aang said, already airbending his way onto the bison. I tried to copy his move, but slipped and fell. "You okay?" Aang said, offering his hand to me. (blushie!) I turned red. "Yea,( I finally was able to copy his move sugccessfully) I'm fine. Aang turned red too.

"Appa, yip- yip!" Aang turned around to look at me. 'She still has a lot to learn, but she seems, special somehow.' "Why are you smiling at me like that(I know, I know, first episode dialogue)?" "Oh, I was smiling?" Appa landed in the grass, a little ways away from the village. "Why did we land?" "Because, well, Appa's kind of noticeable," Appa snorted. I pat his nose. "Brr! It's so cold! How are we going to get to the other side of the lake anyway?" I ask, looking out onto the frozen lake. 'We aren't going to walk, are we?'

"We, (pulls glider out) are going, (opens it) to fly!" 'Sorry I asked.' I walked over to Aang. "Aang, I'm not to sure of this….." He grabbed my hand. "Do you trust me?" 'this is wayyyy tooooo corny!' "Yes," Aang tucked his feet on the back of the glider. "Here, grab on to the top part of the glider and I'll hold you," "Aa- Okay," I did trust him, the only thing I was worried about was that I wasn't the lightest person it the world.

I put my hands threw the handle bars of the glider. Aang put his arms around my waist. "Aang, Im having second THHHOOUGGHHTTTSS!" I yelled as we flew off the ground. "This is incredible!" I said as we soared and flipped threw the air. I never felt so free.

After flying in the air, Aang and I landed. 'Am I falling in love with..Aang? Oh, shutup Sophia! In your dreams!'


	5. Run Away!

Chapter 5: Run Away!

After we flew, Aang and I entered the busy Earth Kingdom Market. "Wow, this place is huge!" "I know," There was clothes, food, and weird object like voodoo dolls. 'Weird!' "Antiques for sale! Antiques for sale!" A woman without a left eye said. "Aang look! It's a glider!" "An antique for one copper piece?" Aang asked the woman. "Take it or leave it!" The lady barked. I picked a white one with pretty birds feathers on the side. It was beautiful! It was in a shape of a circle, just like Aang's, and had a bit of yellow at the top. "That one will be TWO copper pieces!" "Hey, you told us one!" Aang said. "That's Okay, I said, handing the pieces to the lady. "What a sweet girl," The lady said. "You can have it for free, nobody buys these things anyway,"

Then Aang and I went to look for food for Sokka, The Boy Who Was Always Hungry, at this venders cart. "Banana's for Momo, Fish for Sokka, and some more fruit for us, and Katara's ribbons. Aang, I think we got everything we needed…." I stopped because Aang was pointing at a group of guards; wearing Fire Nation armor. 'Oh god! We are doomed!' Aang gestured to me to follow him down the street towards where we came from. I was carrying the food in my arms.

The Guards had been talking to a vendor, but one saw us sneaking away and said, "There he is! The Avatar!" "RUN AWAY!" We tried to lose them, but these guys were fast! We ran down allies, past streets, and one time behind this trash can. "Eww!" We had lost them for a while, but then Aang said, "Why don't we just fly away?" "Um… they are birds?" "I found them!" 'ahhh!' Aang mounted his glider and was already in the sky.

"Come on, you can do it!" 'Idiot! Why didn't you try it out first! Concentrate girl, concentrate!' I thought I was falling from the sky again, but I was-flying! "Yeah! I dare you guards to try and touch me now!" I stumbled for a minute but then caught myself. 'This is cooler when you do it yourself!'


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6: Secrets

"la dee dah," I was at home, after my adventure. 'That was the best day of my life! But I cannot tell anyone! I hava feeln today I'm supposed to do something…' I forgot things very easily. In fact, I still forget things very easily! I was brushing my hair. "Hey now that I know how to bend, I wonder if I could do it here," I said to the again empty house. I tried air bending some of the stuff in my room; it worked! "Yeah! Now I can get my room clean without even moving my feet!"

I had also figured out that only a minute passes by when I'm in the Avatar World. Just 1 single minute! I started washing the dishes, thinking about Aang…

Ding dong! " Ahhh!" I dropped the plate that I was washing and it crashed to the floor. I opened my front door. "Did you break something?" my friend Kristy asked. Kristy had blue eyes and blonde, short hair. She was super skinny, and wasn't tanned at all, just freckled.

"N-no," I didn't want them to know I was washing the dishes with water bending.

"Why are you acting funny?" Natallie asked.

Natallie is my best friend. She has short, brown, boyish hair(sorry Nad, but you know its true!), and was also very skinny. Natallie has buck teeth……

"Funny? I don't know what you are taking about!"

Natallie raised an eyebrow. "Last one up the stairs has to pop the popcorn!" 'oh no! My gliders still in my room!'

" So this is what your were hiding from us!" Kristy said. 'Oh no!' "You got a collectable life-like Avatar Glider!" 'Thank you god!' "Um.. yeah.."

"Wait a second, you went to the Avatar World, didn't you?" '#$!' "I- don't know what you are talking about…." Natallie tickled me. "Tell me!" "I went to the Avatar World, Okay? Happy? I flew in the air, bended and flirted with Aang, Okay?"

Natallie and Kristy looked at each other, then me. "I wasn't serious!" Natallie exclaimed. 'Ugh!'


	7. Goofing Off

Chapter 7: Goofing Off

"I can't believe you went to the Avatar World and didn't even tell us! What was it like?" '_I _can't believe I couldn't keep a secret! Again, I am an idiot…'

"I want to go! Take us, take us!" Guys, its not like this world is a giant Barbie Summer beach house okay? It's a real world, with real people! Not just some drawings with any feelings!"

"I still wanna go!" Natallie said. (Me irritated) "Fine! But you have to.. Are you even listening?" "So how do we get there?" Kristy asked. "You just have to say I wish I was in the avatar Wor… No! Wait for me!" They had already repeated the words and vanished. 'Oh, when I see those guys, I am going to kill them!'

I was falling from the sky, again, and I saw my friends screaming their heads off, also falling from the sky.

"I told you to wait for me!" "Well sorry! We wouldn't of if we knew we were going to fall from the sky like this!" Natallie exclaimed. "Speak for yourself, this is fun!" Kristy said. I opened my bag and blew the bison whistle. Appa came flying towards us out of the clouds. "AHH! You know, I was sleeping!" Sokka had been lying on Appa, even though it was about ten AM. "Sorry, but serve's you right!" "Hey you are Sokka!" Natallie exclaimed, again.

"And you are a girl!" Sokka said sarcasticly. Natallie grabbed my glider and hit Sokka on the head. "Owww!" "Don't do that Sokka," She said, handing me back my glider. 'Next time, it's not going to be a wooden glider, it's going to be a rock!' Natallie thought.

I rolled my eyes. My friends were imbarassing me! We flew down to the ground where Aang was, waving at us from below. Aang, these are my friends, Natallie and Kristy. Sokka was looking at them like they were aliens or something. 'How can I know I can trust them? That other one just hit me on the head!' Sokka thought, rubbing the forming bump on his noggin.

"Do you want to go peguin sledding with us?" Aang asked. 'Oh no! This was supposed to be a me and Aang thing!'

"Sure," They both said at the same time. We went into the woods until we found this place by the lake. Penguins were wobbling around the snow. "So how do we, catch one?" I asked. You just, try," Aang was concentrating on a certain penguin, dived, and missed. "Here little penguin, come here cutie!" I said. A penguin waddled to me. "Easy!" "I have a better idea,' Kristy said. Kirsty tried to water- bend a fish out of the water. She failed at the first 17 attemets. On her 18th try, she managed to water bend a coy fish out of the water, picked it up, and held it in front of her. "Come here, penguin, come here!" fifty of them jumped on her. She held one to her chest, gave one to Natallie, and headed to a high hill, us following. I was on the huge penguin, ready to go. "Aang, are you sure that this is SAFFEEEE!" Natallie was pushed down the slope by none other than me. I pushed off the hill and was sliding down, really, really fast! "Come back here you cheaters!" Kristy said as her and Aang caught up with us. "Oh, so it's a race now, huh?" Aang said, pushing himself forward. "Cheater!" I shouted, air bending my way faster down the hill. "No fair! I am going to get you for pushing me Sophia!" Natallie yelled to us. 'This is amazing!' "Whoa!" I said as we went faster and faster down the hill. "You act like you have never done this before," "I haven't! Aang, how do you slow down?" "You don't! Ahhhh!" We crashed right into a tree, snow falling from the branches and onto us. "ha! That's what you get!" Natallie said. Our penguins waddled away, probalay to find more fish. "Hey Nad, check this out," Kristy said pointing to the tree we crashed into. The tree had burnt marks on it, like someone had been fire bending. "That only means one thing; fire Nation." Aang said, putting his hand on the tree's bark.


	8. Cold

Chapter 8: Cold

I had a weird feeling, my physic feeling. "Aang, I think we should go back to Katara and Sokka, I- I think something bad is going to happen," 'Oh! I know that look! It means she knows it's really bad this time!' Natallie thought. Both Natallie and Kristy knew about my visions, sometimes they just come in a dream, or when I am thinking of nothing. I can't actually see anything, I just can tell if it's good or bad. "Good idea, the sky is starting to cloud up anyways," Kristy said, looking at the sky.

We headed up the hill and towards camp, but I noticed it was snowing and getting colder and colder. We walked through the snow, freezing, when all of a sudden… "Ahhhh!" I was on the ground, in pain. It felt like something was ripping my head open by force and tearing it up. "Sophia, stop, wake up, wake UP!" Natallie shouted, shaking me violently. I stood up and brush the snow off of me. "What happened?" Aang asked. "I.. don't really know, but I think… I saw this little girl, she was crying for her Mother. She was behind a house on fire, and was wearing green, like Earth bender clothes," I explained. "Okay, this is freaking me out, lets just go back to camp," Kristy said, now worried.

We finished our walk through the snow, but by the time we got there, it was snowing hard. "We have to find a safe place. We can go to that Earth village we passed up earlier, the weather's always good there," Katara said after we had explained what had happened. So we flew on Appa towards an Earth village, Katara was right; the weather was clear over there and we stopped there to rest. It was the same village where I got my glider, but it still didn't seem right… "I don't feel safe, I'm going to practice some bending," I said, heading over to a little stream by the village. "What's up with her?" Sokka asked. "She just over-reacts sometimes, she'll be fine," Natallie answered to him. 'Why does bending make me feel better?' I thought to myself as I practiced earth-bending by making a cave of rocks. 'Oh, oh well. Maybe I was just having a headache…' But I didn't think so.

On Zuko's ship 

"He was last seen at an earth village Prince Zuko," Zuko was deeply fusterated today. They were running out of food and money to buy food, he had lost the Avatar's trail in pursuit with him(again), and his Uncle had scolded him for calling him a tea aholic, and so finding his trail not so far away pleased him. "Full speed ahead to the Earth village, now!"

Dum dum dum…..

Speical thanx to Zukoiscute for 'Tea aholic'

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	9. Earthquake

Hehehe I guess by the title you know what this chapter will be about.. Oh yeah, I have to ask.. are Aang's eyes brown or gray/ or Grown, or bray? TELL ME, I MUST KNOW! Oh and for Aang+Katara lovers, AANG IS MINE! MINE MINE MINE ALL MINE! MAKE Katara marry zuko or something!

Chapter 9:Earthquake!

"It's getting late, I think we should start flying again,"

Katara said, looking at the setting sun. "Yeah, I agree, I don't think something bad is going to happen Sophia," Sokka said.

'Oh, what do you know, at least I don't talk in my sleep!' "AHHH!" Kristy screamed.

Zuko was throwing flames at us. "DUCK!" We barely missed his good aim. "RUNNN!" Aang shouted.

We all ran until we found what seemed to be an abandoned house. "Quickly, hide,"

It was the same lady who sold me my glider, she was pointing to a door behind her. We rushed into the empty room and hid there for a while.

"No, It's going to happen," I stood up, walked to the door and went back outside into the dark.

"What are you thinking? Have you lost your mind, Zuko is out there! Wait!"

Everybody followed me into the darkness, waiting for me to say something. "I don't understand, I know It was going to.." I stopped. We heard a large cracking noise; Earthquake! After that everything seemed to happen really fast. I thought for a moment. "The cave! Quick, follow me!"

It was hard to walk across to my small, rock cave I had made, because the quake just seemed to be getting stronger and stronger. "Inside, hurry!" Katara said. I took one look at the village, knowing it would never look so beautiful again. Natallie pulled me inside by my sleeve.

Everybody was really scared. I heard screams and 'helps' and cries for it to stop. Aang closed the entrance to the cave to prevent us from hearing anymore. The Earthquake lasted for hours it seemed, more like five minutes, but that was long enough! I never heard of an Earthquake that lasted five whole minutes!

'Okay Sophia, this is a perfect time to think about..(looks at Aang beside her) Fine, I cant hide it any longer, I LOVE AANG! He is childish but sweet. Cute but brave. Funny but knows his duty of Avatar means…'

The ground stopped moving and I reopened the entrance to the cave. What I saw I will remember forever. Stone houses had toppled over, and 2 story houses had fallen a level. I could smell gas and fire somewhere nearby. Childeren were crying, as well as adults. Fear and sadness and more fear was what the air stank of.

I looked at everyone. "What are we waiting for?"

I ran to a nearby house on fire.

Sokka was helping a man out of his now destroyed house, and stopped. "Gas," "I want Mommy! Where's chaiy(made up name, think of any better ones?)!" A little girl with burnt marks on her face and a doll in her arms emerged from a house that was burning by the second. Sokka could now hear the gas. "Nooo!" Sokka jumped into the air and rolled with the child away from the house, which had now exploded, smoke polluting the air with a sick, destructive smell.

"Meow! Meow!" A cat cried from inside a house. It was strange because only the front of the house leading to the entrance was destroyed, making it difficult to make my way to the animal threw all the debris. The cat was obviously stubborn because he didn't want to move towards me. Then that's when I saw the lady with one eye, laying under all the debris, her cat licking her face. "Oh, it's you child, I thought it was Fire Nation. No don't bother, I knew this was going to happen, and I'm too old to keep living. Just take my cat from me, he's still young."

"B-But…"

"Now now, don't cry child, you wont miss me! Just take good care of your glider and kitty over here."

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, fast and hot. The lady looked really tired now, like she had ran forever without stopping, and was tired. "W-what's her name?" "Earthquake…" and the old lady went to sleep forever, without even giving me her name… I sobbed and walked back outside to her more screams and wails.

"No, like this. Yeah, just control the water, pretend it needs you to lead it. There you go. Now just move it, good," Katara, Aang and Kristy were water-bending water onto the burning houses to prevent any further damages. Kristy dropped the water she was bending.

"I cant do this! It's way too hard!" Kristy pouted.

"Yeah you can, it's just takes practice. I took me forever to learn that move," Katara said.

"Hey Sophia! Where did you get the cat?" Aang said, waving towards me.

"Never mind that.. but have any of you seen Natallie?"

'Ugh! What good is a fire bender when everything's on fire?' Natallie thought as she walked along the burnt houses. "Hey what ever happened to Zuko? Wasn't he chasing us?" She said aloud to no one particular.

"I'm right here,"

Natallie slowly turned her head and screamed.


	10. Zuko

Chapter 10: Zuko

Zuko covered her mouth. "Shut up! Where is the Avatar?" He said.

Natallie bit his hand. "Gahh!" She tried to run away but Zuko caught hold of her leg.

"Where is he?" He said, pinning her to the floor.

"I wont tell you!" She said, struggling to get up, he was very powerful!

"Then I have no choice," (Zuko fans don't kill me) He pulled back his hand to deliver a fire punch when He received a heavy blow from behind.

"Ahh!" He said, putting a hand on his shoulder. (Zuko fans don't kill me)

I had shot him with a firey blow, really, really angry. Natallie got up.

"Come on, lets go!" Aang said, pulling my hand.

"No, I'm gonna give him what he deserves!" She said, walking back toward the wounded Prince.

"Natallie, are you nuts? You are gonna get your butt kicked by him! You haven't even practiced bending!"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh! I wont let you fight him!" Natallie and I argue a lot, it's a miracle we are friends.

"Yes you will or, or I'll let him beat me!"

"Aang, where is Katara and Sokka?" I said.

"They're still back helping the villagers, I'll get them," He said, opening his glider to find the siblings.

"Get up, you stupid coward!" Natallie said (Zuko fans don't kill me!). Secretly, Natallie practically worships Zuko, but when someone hurt her, that's it.

Zuko got up, and threw fire pistols from his hands, making her fall onto the ground on her back.

"Out of my way, peasant! I have important matters to attend to!" Zuko said, stepping on her hand.

"Owww!" She flipped onto her stomach and bit into his leg. Zuko turned around quickly.

"That's it! Say goodbye peasant! Any last words?"

"Yeah, turn around!"

He did turn around, to receive a powerful water blast from Katara.

"This has nothing to do with you, you peasant!"

"This is now between me and you, Zuko," And with her hand, she gestured him.

"Bring it on," She said, madness in her eyes.

"Wait, I have one question, why the heck do you call everyone a peasant?" I asked.

"Ohh!" I jumped in the air right before Zuko shot a flame towards me.

Katara started weaving him into in ice bubble (like is siege of the north part 2!)

And the fight continued.

"Kristy! I need your help!" I was standing on top of a mound of trash, an arrow in my hands.

"Where did you get the arrow?"

"I found it on the floor…"

"What are you going to do with the arrow..?"

"SHOOT ZUKO!" (Zuko fans, please spare my life!)

"Sophia, that's mean! Why?"

"Because he's an asshole, that's why!" (Zuko fans, stop sharpening your knifes please!)

"So where are you going to shoot him?"

"Head. Wait, too fatal, don't want to be a murderer (secretly I do). How about.."

Meanwhile, on the ground 

Natallie groaned. Her hand must be broken, and it really, really hurt. She looked up at me and Kristy, then saw the arrow, then saw who I was pointing it to.

Natallie ran towards us, getting ready to stop me.

"Well, maybe I wont shoot him, I mean, Katara's beating him up anyway," (Snickers)

"NOOOOO!" Natallie said, jumping on me. As I fell, the arrow shot into the air, right at Zuko.

"You idiot, I wasn't gonna really shoot him! The arrow could've gone threw my body! I said, yelling at Natallie.

"Surrrrreeee," She said sarcasticly.

"Hey, where is that arrow anyway?"

We turned around, but Katara, Sokka and Aang were in a circle, crowded around the Prince. We jumped down from the heap, and saw Zuko.

He was in pain.. because… because I HAD SHOT HIM RIGHT IN THE BUTT! (Zuko fans.. stop looking at me like that! AHHH!)

I couldn't contain myself, and neither could Aang. We laughed and laughed till tears came out of our eyes! HA! Zuko got shot… in the butt! Hahahaha!

"STOP LAUGHING!" Zuko said, trying to stand up, but hit the ground harder.

We laughed even harder that time, and Katara shot us with a powerful water blow.

"Gahh! What was that for?"

"Stop laughing, it's not funny you two,"

'Yeah it is..'

"Zuko, Zuko!" Iroh was walking around, trying to find Zuko.

"Oh crap, lets go guys!" Sokka said, already on Appa.

We flew away, away from Zuko and his butt.

On his ship 

"Zuko, this will only hurt a minute," Iroh said, pulling the arrow out.

"OWWW! Is there.. (sniffs) a lot of blood?"

"Oh shutup you big cry baby, you will be fine If you just let me put this medicene on!"

Iroh had never been this mean to Zuko before, who jumped off the bed and limped to his room.

'I will capture the avatar, and destroy his peasant friends, If it's the last thing I do!'

Dum dum dum….

_Okay, I know I'm dead by now, I'm sorry Zuko fans, I had to do it. Mwhahahacoughcoughhahaha!_


	11. Goodbye for now

Chapter 11: Goodbye, for now

'Well, that was funny!'

"So tomorrow, we can start heading to the Earth Nation to learn Earth bending!" Aang said.

"Um Aang.. I'm not gonna be here tomorrow," (Long silence)

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Natallie, Kristy and I have to go back home,"

"But you can't leave! We were having so much fun together!"

"But I have family at home.. and plus, I know we can always come back," 'I DON'T WANNA LEAVE! WAHH!'

"Will you?"

"I promise, cross my heart, hope to live!" 'To see you!'

"Okay. Goodbye for now!" Aang said, waving with Katara and Sokka.

"Bye! I wish we were back home!"

The End…for now

_So hod'ya like it? I will be writing me next story soon!_


End file.
